Walther WA2000
|knockback = 12% |stun = 80% |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 94 202 (Gold) 493 (10th) |damageC = 94 349 (Gold) 735 (10th) }} Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic bullpup-style sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This semi-automatic sniper rifle fires 12 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition for every magazine. It costs $4600 in game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This sniper rifle is famous in its high firepower and accuracy even if it is not scoped. Although it comes with high recoil, this rifle is still reliable due to its low rate of fire, that can buy time for the recoil to cool down. Its weight is standard for a sniper rifle. Advantages *High damage *Still accurate even when not scoped *Can penetrate more than one object *One-shot-kill on head head and gut areas *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low rate of fire (Compensated with low recoil) *Expensive ($4600) *Heavy for a Auto-sniper *Long reload time (3.0 sec) Tips *Its damage is the same with SVD. *Its weight is the same with SG550 and G3SG1. *Fire one-by-one to accurately target the enemy. *Wait until the recoil to cool down before shooting again. *In close range, just fire it without zooming as it is still accurate but make sure the enemy is right in front of you. *Always reload when there are less than 5 bullets left. *12 rounds of WA2000 can inflict 924 ~ 5232 damage to zombies. *Not recommended in Zombie Scenario due to low rate of fire and magazine size. *It can kill Bots very easily; needing only 1-2 shots. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Griffon *Talos *Argos *Sphinx *Hydra *Kerberos Variants ; Gold Edition Gold-plated edition of WA2000 that has 3 extra rounds per clip, making 15 rounds per clip. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. ; 10th Anniversary A special edition to commemorate the 10th anniversary of CSO. Has higher damage and chrome effect. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Seen being used by an SAS operative in a poster. * : The rifle was used by some German police units, but production was stopped because it was too expensive to achieve widespread sales. The final retail cost for a base rifle in the 1980s was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500, and the rifle's current value ranges from $40,000 for the first gen. to $75,000 for the 2nd gen. Events Normal= *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 March 2012. *Indonesia: 16 May 2012. *Turkey: 19 March 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *Singapore/Malaysia: 14 February 2013. *Indonesia: 10 October 2012. *Turkey: 9 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Comparisons Dragunov SVD= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-5%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+2) *Can be used by all teams *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *More accurate (+80%) ; Neutral *Same damage (96) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *No Crosshair ; Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Heavier (×2) |-| HK G3SG-1= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Higher damage (+26) *Higher accuracy (+47%) *Can be purchased by both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) ; Neutral *Same weight (14% speed reduction) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *No Crosshair ; Negative *Higher recoil (+27%) *Lower rate of fire (-14%) *Lower magazine size (-8) Gallery WA2000= File:Wa2000_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000_shopmodel.png|Shop model Gsg9 wa2000.jpg|A GSG-9 operative carries a WA2000 File:Wa2000.gif|Store preview File:Wa2000enhadv50p.png|WA2000 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits 385267.jpg|China poster File:Xm2010_wa2000_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Wa2000_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 120425184742 newloot446x238.jpg|Ditto, Code Box poster File:Wa2000_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster Cs italy0019.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Wa2000_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound |-| Gold= File:Wa2000g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000g_shopmodel.png|Shop model 1107140128684ff2a205913da7.jpg|South Korea poster wagoldcp.jpg|China poster Sg4.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster File:Crossbow_wa2000gold_turke_poster.png|Turkey poster Cs assault 20111211 0825500.jpg|In-game screenshot wa2000gcb.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Expert= File:Wa2000_viewmodel_expert.png|View model WA2000_expertwmdl.jpg|World model Wa2000_expert_shopmdl.png|Shop model 2015_1004_0801_38_0.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Wa2000_master_viewmodel.png|View model 540462_378634365539638_894839465_n.jpg|World model Wa2000_master_shopmdl.png|Shop model Cs italy 20120814 1913550.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| 10th Anniversary= File:Wa2000gs_viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *The regular WA2000 has the Walther logo etched on the receiver, which is not present in the Gold variant. External links *Walther WA2000 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Walther Category:German weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High accuracy weapons